Logan's new haircut
by Ieeerr
Summary: "I wanna run my fingers through it."  Kendall said, raising his hands. "Don't touch it!" "Why not?" "Because I know you will get turned on when you run your fingers through my hair."


**Enjoy!**

"Ken, I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Kendall ran towards the front door, where his boyfriend's voice came from, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just gonna get my hair cut." Logan said as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his car keys. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." He ended that sentence with leaning forward and giving Kendall a kiss.

"Okay, see you later. Bye, Logie."

* * *

><p>"Babe! I'm home!"<p>

"I'm in the living room! Come 'ere!"

Logan took his jacket off and placed his keys back onto the cabinet before walking into the living room.

Kendall looked up as Logan walked into the room. He just couldn't help but stare.

"You like?" Logan asked, smiling widely.

Kendall stood up and walked towards Logan, raising his hands to touch Logan's freshly cut hair.

"No! No touching!" Logan said, stepping back.

"What? Why not?"

"Because. Anyway, you like it?"

"Yes, you're gorgeous, sweetie. Not that you didn't look gorgeous before or anything like that. You're always beautiful and you look amazing." Kendall said smiling.

"Thank you."

"I wanna run my fingers through it." Kendall said, raising his hands again.

"Don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

"Because I know you will get turned on when you run your fingers through my hair."

"And you think you just being so damn hot, standing in front of me, being all "No, don't touch my hair, _uuuh_", doesn't turn me on?"

"Yes."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and placed it on his crotch, which was hardening quickly. "Guess again."

"O, owh."

"Fuck me." Kendall whispered, rubbing Logan's hand over his growing dick.

"And what if I don't want to?" Logan said teasingly, lightly squeezing Kendall's member, making Kendall moan out.

"Fuck, Logie!" He bit his lip to keep himself from making any more sexual noises. When he was sure there wouldn't come out some high pitched moan or scream he opened his mouth and said, "You never don't want to fuck me, and definitely not now! Please, fuck me! _Right here, right now_!"

"And what if I don't fuck you, _right here, right now?_" He asked, mimicking Kendall's 'right here, right now', while trying to pull away his hand, but because Kendall had such a strong grip on his hand, he failed.

"Then.. then.. then I don't wanna be with you anymore." Kendall said, trying to sound serious when he said the last part.

Logan tried to pull his hand away again, this time succeeding. He looked at Kendall seriously. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, don't I? It's up to you if you're gonna find out or not." Kendall said, making sure that he didn't sounds too serious.

"Oh really?" Logan said, teasingly biting his lip.

"_Ah fuck_!" Kendall grabbed both of Logan's arms, just underneath the elbow and pushed him backwards until he hit the wall. "Logie, please. I love you so much. I wanna feel you inside me."

"Now how can I say no to that." Logan leaned forward and cutely gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Teddybear." He said before leaning forward again, kissing Kendall more deeply this time.

While they shared the passionate, love filled kiss, Kendall released one of Logan's arms and sneakily tried to move upwards, to Logan's hair. But Logan knew what Kendall was trying to do, so he pulled away from the kiss, and playfully ran away from Kendall before he could touch his hair.

"I wanna make a deal."

"And what's that?" Kendall asked as he walked over to Logan again.

"We're gonna make sweet, passionate, hot love, _right here, right now_," Logan started as Kendall kept walking forward, forcing Logan to walk backwards until he hit the wall on the other side of the room. "BUT, you can't touch my hair."

"Why _nohot_?" Kendall asked, sounding a little whiny.

"Because I love teasing you." Logan smirked.

"So, deal or no deal?" Logan asked after a while of silence, where they were basically eye-fucking each other.

"Deal."

After saying that, Kendall instantly took one step forward, so that their chests, and erections, were touching.

Kendall saw Logan looking at his lips, so he decided to tease Logan a little bit as well, so he licked his lips sexily. Logan growled and grabbed the sides of Kendall's face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Standing or laying down?" Logan asked, not even bothering to pull away from Kendall's lips.

"Can you hold me up?"

"We'll see."

They leaned in and kissed again. They both moved their hands to the other's belt and jean button and zip and undid everything, pulling both pants and underwear down when they were able to do so. Their erection sprung free, the heads touching, making the two lovers moan into the other's mouth.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss, only to take Logan's shirt off, and let Logan take off Kendall's shirt. After the shirts had joined the other clothes on the floor, the two attacked each other with kisses again, but this time grabbed the other's hard member as well. They slowly started to move their hands up and down on their cocks while sharing a hot open mouth kiss.

"I need you in me now." Kendall moaned.

Logan responded with turning them around, so that Kendall was now standing with his back against the wall.

Logan spit on his fingers and moved them around Kendall. He grabbed Kendall's buttock with the other hand and pulled it away from the other one, making room for his fingers. He moved his fingers to Kendall's opening and carefully pushed his index finger inside. Logan stopped for a few seconds, letting Kendall getting used to the feeling. But after those few seconds he carefully started to pull and push his finger in and out. A minute or so later, he started to move rougher and eventually he added the other finger.

Logan was now fingering Kendall roughly, while Kendall was sucking on Logan's neck. He squeezed Logan's bare bum, and pushed Logan's hips into his own, creating a nice friction on their dicks.

With one certain finger-thrust Logan touched that sweet, sweet spot inside Kendall, making him moan loudly.

"Oh yes! I want you now!"

Logan didn't wait, and pulled out his fingers. He spit in his hand and lubricated his cock with his own saliva. He grabbed the base of his cock, and bent his knees, trying to find a way to push his cock inside Kendall.

"This is... I hope... Is it—" Logan was gonna ask if his cock was inside Kendall, but Kendall's moan answered that question before it was even asked.

Logan moved his hands around Kendall's legs, holding him up while he was pressed against the wall firmly. Kendall's legs were wrapped around Logan's waist and his hands were on Logan's ass, squeezing harshly every now and then.

Logan started to move his hips slowly, letting Kendall get used to the feeling. When he thought Kendall was ready for a somewhat quicker pace, he started to thrust a little quicker.

"Oh, Logie. It feels amazing!"

Logan looked Kendall deeply in the eyes before leaning forward and kissing him roughly. During the kiss Kendall sneakily tried to get his hands up to Logan's hair, but as Logan caught up on what Kendall was trying to do he pulled away from the kiss. "No hair touching!"

"But—"

"No buts!"

Kendall pouted dramatically.

"I'll make you pout." Logan said while thrusting his hips very hard and deep into Kendall.

"_Ahhh fuuuck_!" Kendall moaned. He moved his hands away from Logan's hair, instead pushing his very short nails into the lower part of Logan's back.

"Mmmm." Logan moaned as he leaned forward and bit down harshly on Kendall's collarbone, wanting to give him a lovely love bite.

"God, I love you so much, Logie."

"I love you too, Teddybear."

They leaned forward and kissed. Tongues were dancing around each other, touching all the sensitive spots in their mouths. Logan pulled away after a while, but not before running his tongue over the roof of Kendall's mouth, making the boy go crazy.

"Oh god! Logan! Harder!" Kendall practically screamed.

Logan happily did that. He quickened his pace, also changing the angle of his member going in and out of Kendall.

"OH FUCK!" Kendall screamed as Logan hit his prostate. He unconsciously moved his hands up to Logan's hair again, but Logan quickly stopped him.

"Kendall! Do I need to handcuff you?"

Kendall let out a shaky moan at that.

"_Fuck_, that would be hot!"

"Next time, you're just gonna stop yourself from touching it now, okay!" Logan said.

Kendall moved his hands away from Logan's head once again, scratching Logan's back all the way down.

Logan quickened his pace again, hitting Kendall's prostate every time he thrust in.

"Oh, Logie. Don't stop, I'm so close." Kendall said as he leaned his head down onto Logan's shoulder, sucking and biting on the skin there. He moved his hands to Logan's ass and squeezed hard, pushing Logan's hips into his own in the same rhythm as Logan was moving his hips.

"Harder! Harder! _HARDER!_"

"Oh, Kendall."

Kendall moved his mouth from Logan's neck to his mouth and kissed him forcefully.

"So hot." Logan moaned into the kiss.

"_Yes!_"

After a while Kendall pulled away, his mouth wide open, as if he was screaming, but no sound was coming out.

Logan was still moving quickly and roughly in and out of Kendall, and with one certain thrust, it became to much for Kendall.

"Logan! Logan! Logan! Logan! Logan! LOGAAAAAN!" Kendall moaned as his hips bucked. "I'm coming. I'm coming! _Godddd."_

The sight of Kendall cumming, and the feeling it gave around Logan's dick, pushed him over the edge as well.

"Oh god. Kendaaaaall!"

"_GOD DAMMIT_!" Kendall screamed as string after string came out of his cock, hips still jolting.

Kendall could feel Logan's sperm shooting out of his cock and into himself while he saw Logan biting on his bottom lip forcefully.

They looked into each other's eyes deeply, and Logan kept thrusting until both of their orgasms were rode out.

They were panting heavily, clamping around each other tightly.

"Wow." Kendall sighed out after a while.

"Wow." Logan sighed out as well with a small laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Teddybear." Logan said, before leaning forward and pecking Kendall's lips.

"We should take a shower now."

"Good plan."

Logan moved to pull out, but Kendall stopped him.

"Wait! Can I touch your hair now?"

Logan chuckled, but said, "Sure."

Kendall moved his hands from Kendall's bum to his hair by running his finger tips up Logan's back, making him shiver at the soft touch.

Kendall entwined his fingers with Logan's hair, sighing as he did so.

"It feels so nice." Kendall said, causing Logan's to chuckle.

"I love it and I love you, so much."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. And I love you very much too."

Kendall softly pulled Logan's head forward, by his hair, until their lips met once again. They kissed sweetly, passionately and lovingly for a few minutes, while Kendall kept playing with Logan's hair.

They pulled away, both sighing. They didn't want to move, they didn't want to stop kissing, they didn't want to stop touching each other, but they had to. They couldn't spend the rest of their lives just by standing there, naked against the wall, Logan's dick in Kendall's ass, Kendall's fingers in Logan's hair, no matter how much they wanted it.

"Can we go out for dinner?"

"Why?"

"Just because I wanna do something nice with you. And because I want the world to see _my_ lovely boyfriend and his gorgeous new haircut."

"Okay." Logan said smiling.

"_Yay!_"

Logan chuckled. "You're such a child sometimes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair one more time, before pulling his head down, and giving him a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"We should take a shower now."

Logan pulled out and grabbed Kendall's hand afterwards. They walked towards the shower hand-in-hand, smiling and giggling like crazy. After picking out clothes to wear for the night, they stepped in the shower and helped each other with cleaning their bodies and hair. Especially hair, in Logan's case.

After letting Kendall wash his hair 4 times, Logan told Kendall that his hair was clean enough now. Kendall pouted, "One more time?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. You can touch it whenever you want, you can even spike it up if you want, but it's washed enough for now."

"Okay." Kendall smiled.

They got out of the shower not long after that. They dried each other, and they even helped each other with putting their clothes on. Kendall did Logan's hair, and Logan did Kendall's, because that was the deal: Kendall does Logan's hair, but only if Logan can do Kendall's too. So that deal was made, as long as Kendall could touch Logan's hair.

Later at the restaurant Kendall just had to touch Logan's hair every now and then, sometimes getting a weird look from someone who was sitting across from them, but they didn't care.

When they were home after dinner, Logan was pushed against the door, after they closed it, and Kendall was all over him. He was kissing, licking and biting all over Logan's face and neck, and his hands, were of course entwined with Logan's beautiful brown hair. They kissed all the way upstairs, lips and tongues never disconnecting, and neither did Kendall's hands and Logan's hair.

5 minutes later they were laying on their bed, naked, making hot, passionate love again, because running his fingers through Logan's hair, indeed turned Kendall on like nothing else did.

**I hope you guys liked this. I basically wrote this for **_Kendalls LogieBear_ **because she asked me to do something like this after I did the KendallxStubble one. So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this. :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
